


Advantageous Calamity

by GravenLament



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 03:46:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14608605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravenLament/pseuds/GravenLament
Summary: Following Voldemort's defeat, Severus Snape is abducted from the battle field by the Unspeakables. Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore make a deal with the Department of Mysteries to secure the ex-spy's release but are ultimately betrayed. Now, in the aftermath, Harry and Severus must learn to live with the repercussions of an advantageous calamity.





	Advantageous Calamity

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is one of my old stories from the HP fandom site. A copy of this story was transferred to this site when everything was ported over. I was without a computer at that time and missed being able to claim my story when the port happened. I have made multiple attempts at contacting the Archive of Our Own administrators to take possession of this story, but after several months with no reply I have decided to go ahead and post a copy here on my account. Please consider this the official location for this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

He drifted into consciousness through a haze of pain and confusion. He could remember very little. Even his name was a mystery at first, until the soft voice gave it back to him. Severus. His name was Severus, and though he was confused and in a great deal of pain, at least he was not alone. The soft voice was with him. After a while, he realized the soft voice was attached to a warm body pressed closely to his own. His head rested against an expanse of smooth skin, a narrow boyish chest, and gentle fingers carded through his hair, carefully untangling the oily silken mass. Thin arms cradled him and soothed his aching body.

“It's over now, Severus. It's done. They'll leave us alone now. You're going to be alright. It's over.” the voice murmured. So comforting. Young was the voice. A pleasant tenor. “Dumbledore saved us. He's already gone into exile, and we'll join him soon. McGonagall is to take us. Just as soon as you've recovered enough. Arthur and Kingsley will escort us. Everyone else has already left.”

The voice went on and on, often repeating the same phrases. Severus understood little of what it said, but just its continual presence calmed him and made him feel more secure. He felt he should know what was being said, but despite a dim familiarity with the names, it was a muddle. He couldn't bring himself to care. Just keep speaking. Don't leave me, Voice. Stay. He felt more than thought that sentiment. His heart, body, and mind were raw, and the voice was a balm to those wounds. At some point he fell back into the void.

The next time Severus became aware, the voice was silent, but he could still feel the warm body under him, and could hear its heartbeat. After a brief struggle, Severus managed to open his swollen eyes a crack. It hurt badly to do it, but he had to see his surroundings. He was in a dim, windowless, low-ceilinged chamber, the only light came from the smoldering coals in the hearth across from the floor level pallet bed upon which he and his companion rested. The room was small and the air close.

Severus managed to shift his head slightly so he could look up into the sleeping face of the young man who was holding him. A boy really. He couldn't be older than sixteen, and was probably younger. The boy was sleeping, but even in sleep his pale face looked tense. So young. Still androgynous, his face was pretty, but Severus could see the signs of approaching maturity and masculinity asserting themselves in the squareness of the jaw and slight cleft to the chin. The barest shadow of sparse stubble was beginning to show as well. Yes. Young. Still mostly boy. His skin was porcelain perfect save for a faint jagged scar on his brow.

Severus felt a jolt of recognition, and a lightning fast flash of memory -“I'm not weak!” Anguished green eyes glaring up at him. “Clear your mind!”- but it slipped his grasp. He knew this boy. In some way they were connected. And there were secrets behind the connection. Dark secrets tinged with shame. Severus struggled to bring the memories associated with these feelings into focus, but they continued to elude him. The more he tried to concentrate the more his head ached, but he was determined and kept trying. All it got him was a head filled with wasps that stung him behind his eyes until he had to give up and squeeze them shut with a whimper. The boy shifted and Severus felt the arms holding him in a loose embrace tighten.

“Severus?” the voice, whispered. He whimpered again and the boy began to gently raise them both into a sitting position. Severus sagged against his supporter, muscles lax and too weak to help in any way. It took a while, as he was much larger than the boy, but he was soon reclining with his back against the boy's chest. “Are you awake? Can you open your eyes for me?”

He couldn't comply. He knew the dim light would be agony and everything hurt so much already. He tried to shake his head only to discover that was an even bigger mistake. Everything spun and he felt as if someone had kicked him in the forehead. Burning tears squeezed out of the corners of his badly abused eyes and he groaned.

“Shhh. Easy, Severus. It'll be alright. I have some potions here for you that should help. Dumbledore left them. They're from your own stock, so perfectly safe. I promise.” the boy whispered frantically, as even in his weakened state Severus began to thrash. There was the light sound of a popping cork, and Severus got a whiff of some pungent herbal odor just before he felt the rim of a small glass vial pressed to his lips. “It's a pain reliever. Drink. Please.”

He opened his mouth not caring whether it was potion or poison. He just wanted the agony to end. The strong taste of feverfew and cloves hit his tongue and he swallowed spasmodically, heaved once, but managed to keep the potion down. He heard the clatter of the vial being hastily put aside before the boy's cool hand came to rest gently on his brow.

“You have a bit of a fever but we'll let that first potion settle a moment before I give you another.” Severus didn't care. He was just enjoying the cool sensation of the hand against his hot skin. He hadn't realized how hot he felt until just now. He relaxed further into the young man behind him as the pain began to abate. Head resting on a bony shoulder, Severus couldn't remember ever being so comfortable. He almost wanted to laugh. He couldn't remember much of anything, but this was nice. Being held. Being cared for. He had the distinct impression this was not a regular occurrence in his life, and that there had been much hurt but very little comfort.

“Water?” he managed to rasp a few moments later, when he realized how dry his mouth and throat had become. He also wanted to wash away the bitter after taste from the potion.

“Of course.” Keeping one strong thin arm wrapped around Severus, the boy leaned to his left and scrabbled on what could only be a side table before leaning back. “Here you go.”

Severus finally opened his eyes and saw the glass being held in front of him. It was guided to his mouth and was held steady as Severus took several long swallows of the refreshing liquid. So good to sweep away the bitter taste. Wonderful to get rid of the sand in his throat. He leaned his head back against the ever present shoulder, and the glass was put aside after the boy took a drink as well.

“Better?”

“Yes.” Severus turned and looked into the boy's gleaming emerald eyes. They were overly bright in the pale young face, but held only compassion and warmth. They unnerved him. “Who are you? Where are we? Why am I here?”

“You remember nothing?” the boy frowned. Dumbledore had said the potions master would be a bit confused, but he hadn't expected the man to have no memory at all.

“Only darkness.” Severus shuddered. “Alone. So much pain.”

“I'm Harry. We are currently staying in a private room off the Auror Barracks at the Ministry. We are both here because the new Minister of Magic wanted you pushed through the Veil in the Department of Mysteries. Dumbledore managed to get them to spare you, but we had to make a lot of concessions to them in order to pull it off. Once you are healed enough, we will be leaving the country to join Dumbledore in exile somewhere in America.” the boy spoke softly, searching his face for signs of understanding of what he was telling the man in his arms.

Severus didn't understand at all. The name Dumbledore resonated strongly, but he couldn't call forth any specific information connected to it. What was the Veil, and why must they be exiled to avoid it? Had he done something wrong? From the context of what the boy, Harry, said, Severus figured he had somehow run afoul of the government, but no memory stirred at that thought either. He shook his head sending his long hair cascading over his eyes. He was more confused than ever.

“It's alright, Severus. Dumbledore said you might be confused when you woke up, but that should pass. You don't need to worry. Kingsley and Moody are guarding us while we stay here, and they won't let anyone in here. Not even the Minister himself. Moody said if the Minister tries anything, he'll curse the bastard so bad his own mother won't recognize him.” Harry murmured as he combed the hair off Severus' face and back behind his ears. “We'll be with Dumbledore soon, and until then you have me to take care of you. I promise you won't be left alone.”

Severus gazed up at him with glazed, haunted eyes, and looked to be on the verge of tears. Harry was talking too much, he knew that he was overloading his companion with too much information, but the fact of the matter was, he was rather shaken and couldn't seem to shut up. It had been difficult for Dumbledore to convince Severus to attempt this plan in the first place, and now the Headmaster was gone and Harry was on his own with a man who had hated him for years, but was now little more than a broken shell, and apparently had some form of amnesia.

Severus Snape's care was entirely up to Harry now. Him, whose only experience caring for anything was his stewardship of a mostly self-sufficient owl. Harry, who wouldn't turn eighteen for almost a month. The Boy-Who-Lived, Wizarding Savior, Defeater of Voldemort, and a boy who still wasn't sure whether or not he had passed his N.E.W.T.S. He was fairly certain he was screwed, so he did his best to follow the last bit of advice Dumbledore had given him. Handle the man gently, stay calm, and speak softly. He kept that in mind and soldiered on.

“Anyway, I think you should be fine to take the rest of your potions now, then maybe have a little something to eat. Alright?” he gave the man the most reassuring smile he could muster and reached over to the side table for the rest of the vials Severus needed. In short order his charge obediently swallowed a fever reducer and an anti-inflammatory draught, followed by Dumbledore's special solution of phoenix tears diluted in spring water with chamomile and mugwart extract. This, his mentor had explained, would allow slow healing from the mental tortures the ex-spy had undergone at the hands of the Unspeakables.

The vicious bastards had used potions and some unknown experimental spell to tear through Snape's occlumency shields and rape his mind for the information they'd wanted. Before the first half of the necessary spells had been cast to comply with the conditions set for Severus' release the man had been shattered, yes, but still lucid enough to tell them what he had endured and make the decision to follow Dumbledore's plan. Harry could only surmise that the spell Dumbledore cast under Ministry supervision, on top of the other trauma, had caused him to lock down a good portion of his memories.

“Now, soup sound good to you? Professor McGonagall had the kitchen elves at Hogwarts prepare a basket for us. There's a nice big thermos full of cream of chicken and mushroom soup. And some fresh bread to go with it too. Should be good, their cooking usually is.” Harry thought he sounded entirely too chipper and hoped when Snape did get his memories back he wouldn't bring any of this up in conversation. Ever.

Snape blinked slowly then nodded. Harry sighed in relief and went about preparing lunch as well as he could using only one hand. Thank Merlin for McGonagall and thoughtful elves, everything was prepared to be very easily accessible. He supposed he could have settled Severus on the bed and got up to get the food, but the Headmaster told him that it was crucial to keep close physical contact with his charge as much as humanly possible, and he was determined to not let the old man down. Soon he had a mug filled with steaming soup from the ever-hot thermos, and was helping Severus take sips of the liquid alternating with bites of buttered bread.

“Now. Wasn't that good?” Harry asked, carefully placing the items they used back into the basket. “Can I get you anything else, Severus?”

“M'tired. Just want to sleep.” Severus mumbled, black eyes drooping closed.

“Alright. Sleep now. When you wake, though, we need to discuss some things.” And then Harry scooted them both down in bed, lay back with Severus still carefully gripped in his arms, and then rolled them both to the side so he could spoon behind his once formidable professor. The tall man pressed back into the boy's warmth and fell asleep, his face more relaxed than it had been in ages.

Severus dreamed of blood and battle. He dreamed of the boy that held him. He saw a monstrous man, with no nose and burning red eyes hissing in outrage as the boy managed to counter every spell shot from the demon's wand. There was a flash of green and then white and a huge explosion. And then there were the wizards in gray. Rough hands grabbing him. Spinning him away. He was stripped, humiliated, burning potions poured down his throat. Torture and pain. Crying. Begging. Sobbing. Please, oh please, oh please, oh please.

“Shhhhh. Severus. Wake up now. It's a nightmare, Severus. You're safe now. I've got you.” He was back in the dim room being held by Harry. His boyish caretaker smoothed the hair from Severus' sweaty brow and murmured soothing words. Severus felt soft lips pressed to his temple. “They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them, Severus. You're mine now. I won't let anyone hurt you.”

“Yours?”

“Do you remember anything of the ritual?” Harry asked, helping Severus sit up. Soft hands brushed his hair behind his ears then cupped his face. Earnest green eyes locked with his own. “Anything at all?”

Severus started to shake his head, but then a whirlwind of images rushed through his mind. A torchlit stone chamber. Row upon row of hooded gray figures. Harry standing with him inside a glowing circle of runes. An old man with white flowing hair and beard raising his wand to the ceiling catching the threads of magic fed to him by the gray wizards, channeling so much power his bright yellow robes whipped about him as if caught in a tempest. Feeling electrified as the old man sent the power on to Harry who cut their palms and then held his hands to seal their blood and magic together. The chanting changed, became abrasive, more insistent. The old man becoming furious but unable to halt the ritual. Then darkness. Severus squeezed his eyes shut. He remembered, but didn't really understand. He nodded.

“We agreed to a sympathetic bonding. Like ancient masters used with their apprentices.” Harry leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Severus felt his magic stir and shuddered. “They tricked us, Severus. Me, you, and Dumbledore. They turned it into a full Dominance Bonding. It was too soon after the battle. None of us were in top form. Too exhausted. If Dumbledore could have ended the ritual without killing us, he would have. As it was, all he could do was mellow it, so that it wouldn't be like master and slave. Made it more like a partnership, err, like a marriage.”

Harry captured his lips and his body sang. He kissed back. He couldn't help himself. His hands roamed the plains of the boy's chest. He felt himself harden. Harry stopped kissing him and pushed him back, gentle as he could. His eyes were full of sorrow. Severus couldn't understand why. He mewled, full of want, and tried to lean in for another kiss, but Harry held him at arms length.

“Severus. I'm so sorry.” Tears filled the boy's gorgeous eyes. “I'm sorry they took away your choice. Please. Don't hate me.” he pleaded, voice rough with emotion. “What you're feeling. The desire. It's from the ritual. That's what I meant when I said you were mine. I will take care of you, Severus, just please, don't hate me. It can't be helped.”

“How could I hate you?” Severus asked, bewildered. “You're so beautiful. So gentle and kind. I want you. I want to be yours.” He tried again to kiss the boy, but Harry wouldn't allow it.

“You did, though. You've hated me for years, Severus. Try to remember. I know the Unspeakables hurt you badly, but you must remember. Before we can leave here and join Dumbledore, we have to complete the bond. I don't want to do that until you remember. Until you can... make some sort of informed choice.” Harry drew him into an embrace and carded his fingers through Severus' hair. “You are a master of mind magics. Try to remember now. Look inward, Severus. I need you to understand.”

Severus closed his eyes. Remember. Remember before. Before Harry and this small chamber with its dim fire. Remember before the ritual. Before the pain. Before. He wanted the boy and his kisses, but he had to remember to get him. He had to try. So, he turned inward. Again it was like a swarm of angry wasps stinging his mind, but he pushed on, deeper into his thoughts. Beyond the gray robes, and the monstrous man with red eyes. He felt something cracking and then a horrible sensation of vertigo.

There was a small boy with dark untidy hair and black robes seated on a stool with a ragged hat upon his head. A boy looking up at him from behind a cauldron with fear and defiance as Severus berated him, called him names, insulted the boy's father. A small boy hissing at a conjured snake as everyone stared at him with suspicion and horror. A boy standing between him and a man in the tattered robes of an Azkaban prisoner, wand in hand, keeping Severus at bay. A boy finally growing taller, though still much smaller than his classmates, trying to out fly a dragon. A boy in formal robes tripping over his feet as he attempted to dance with a pretty Indian girl in a bright silken sari. A boy clawing at his forehead, in obvious pain before collapsing to the ground in a heap. A boy having his mind invaded by a professor who holds him a grudge and humiliates instead of teaches. A boy fighting a red eyed monster though it is doubtful he can win. A boy who stood up for him despite all of these things. A boy who stood between him and the gray robes, this time wand held in his defense. A boy willing to bind himself to a man who hates him to save that miserable man's life.

Severus shook and cried as the memories slammed back into place, one by one. Through the pain and the chaos Harry held him, stroking his hair and back. Held him close, and whispered encouragement, though Severus couldn't understand why. Perhaps it is as Albus repeatedly said, that Harry's greatest strength is an endless capacity to love. And how many times had Severus sneered at such sentiments? Denigrated both sentiment and boy? But here was the proof, was it not? That Harry held him and spoke so gently. Treated him with kindness despite all he had done. Severus hated being proved wrong. Hated it with a vengeance. But he obviously was. He maintained for years that Harry was nothing but a carbon copy of his arrogant, hateful father. A father who humiliated Severus at every turn. But now, with Severus entirely at his mercy, instead of humiliation...

“Potter, why...”

“It's Harry. Please. Just Harry.”

“Harry, then.” It sounded so foreign. “Why are you doing this?” Even though his tone was somewhat accusatory the boy didn't let him go. Didn't stop stroking his hair and skin. Wouldn't abandon soothing him.

“We may have never gotten along, and you might have spent the better part of my school years pissing me off, but that doesn't mean I never respected you. You made it hard, but I did. I do.” he sighed. Harry sounded so weary and so much older than his years. “You didn't deserve what they all did to you. I just wanted to help. Give you a chance.” The boy kissed his temple again.

Severus pushed himself up so he could look at the boy's face. He was solemn, eyes red rimmed, pale, and tired. In spite of it, Harry was incredibly beautiful. For once in his life, Severus didn't over-analyze his feelings or the situation. His lips met the fuller, softer set of his younger counterpart, and he experienced again the surging energy. The boy opened his mouth and Severus felt the boy's tongue glide over his bottom lip before the hot slick muscle slipped into his mouth, tasting and teasing him. He groaned, and the boy smiled against him, lips working, tongues still dancing and twirling in a moist heated battle. Severus broke the kiss.

“That was very nice, Severus.” Harry breathed. His eyes were hooded, glazed, and his face was flushed. Severus leaned forward again, but the boy stopped him with a finger placed gently over his lips. “If we're going to do this, I want a bath first. I'm not going to bond with you while covered in dried blood and ashes.”

Severus looked down at their bodies. Both bare chests were smeared with only Merlin knew what, but it would seem the boy was right, blood and ashes were dominant. Yes, he supposed they were both rather filthy. Neither had even a remote chance to bathe since the battle.

“Dobby!” Harry called, and was answered by the familiar pop of an arriving elf.

“Yes, Harry Potter Sir?” The elf bounced happily on the balls of its feet, ears waggling, just ecstatic to be of service to its favorite wizard. “How can Dobby be helping you?”

“Could you enlarge the bath and fill it for us, then strip this bed and make it up with fresh linens?”

“Oh yes, Sir. Dobby would be happy to.” the little elf nodded fervently.

“Thank you, Dobby.” The elf was gone before Harry could finish speaking. The boy chuckled and turned back to him. “You'll have to forgive Dobby. He can be a bit... exuberant.”

Harry stood and took his hands, pulling Severus to his feet. Severus swayed and would have fallen but Harry pulled him close, allowing one of Severus' arms to drape over his shoulders. He smiled up at the taller man and helped him hobble across the small room. Severus hadn't noticed the door to the bathroom before, but soon they were through it and into a rather large green marble chamber. A huge sunken tub, big enough for a Quidditch team was at its center, filled with steaming water and mounds of frothy foam. The room was lit with a forest of flickering candles suspended in the air much like the ones in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry laughed, a bright sound that bounced back at them from the marble walls like a host of sparrows. Severus felt the corners of his mouth quirk up despite himself.

“Dobby certainly doesn't do things by half. Come on.” Harry led him in and eased him down on a bench by the tub. The boy's nimble fingers quickly unbuttoned Severus' trousers, before he knelt and slipped off the older man's socks. Then he tugged at the trouser cuffs. “Lift up a bit so I can get these off you, alright?” Severus was embarrassed, and would have balked, but realized there was no way he could undress and bathe on his own. It was foolish anyway considering what would have to happen to complete this bond they'd been forced to accept. He did as asked and was soon stripped bare and found himself eased into the warm fragrant water, thankful that Harry hadn't commented on his still present erection.

The boy sat and removed his own socks, then stood and quickly shed his stained and torn oversized jeans. His boxers quickly followed. The boy's face looked flushed, but he didn't try to cover his own erection. Genetics and circumstance had left him small of stature, but it seemed nature had attempted to compensate by leaving him well endowed. Severus' eyes widened. He felt his own good seven inches to be impressive, but the boy outstripped him in this just as in raw magical power. He swallowed and his mouth went dry when he remembered whom the dominant partner in the bond was meant to be. Harry followed him into the water and sat close beside him.

“Potter...” he began but stopped when he saw the annoyed look on the boy's face. “Harry. Out of curiosity, just how large...” he trailed off and looked down where he could see the shadow of the boy's cock beneath the foam.

“Nine and a half.” He gave Severus a nervous smile before sliding closer. “If it bothers you... I mean... I don't want to hurt...” he huffed. “You can top if you want, Severus.”

“I thank you for the offer, and at some point I will take you up on it, but in this instance I may not. To complete the bond, you will have to take me. The magic will allow no less. You have to take me, and we must both reach climax. Then the bond will seal.” Severus spoke softly and did his best to keep his voice even. The fact of the matter was, he wasn't looking forward to being skewered by anything that large.

“I'm sorry.” the boy was utterly sincere.

“I know. Don't blame yourself. You aren't at fault. We were all deceived.” And wasn't that a kick in the teeth?

Harry nodded before moving toward the center of the tub and sinking under the water. When he reemerged he returned to the side and poured some shampoo onto his hand from a waiting bottle. Severus watched as he worked the soap through his hair, scrubbing and working the messy locks until well lathered. Harry submerged himself again to rinse and then took up a flannel and soap to clean his body. Severus found he couldn't look away as the grime was cleaned away, revealing the pale scarred flesh that hid beneath. Thin white scars formed an intricate lattice down Harry's back and sides, and continued beneath the suds. Severus moved slowly behind the boy and ran his fingers over the thin raised lines. Harry shivered at his touch, but didn't pull away.

“Where did you get these?” Severus asked. Entranced as he traced each mark. Fingers slow, attentive. Memorizing each mark by look at feel.

“A birch switch.” Harry lowered his head as he continued to wash. His voice was husky both from remembered pain and the delightful feel of Severus' light touches.

“Who?” Severus face and voice darkened. He had a feeling he had been wrong about more than he had already accepted.

“My aunt. When I was younger.” Harry sighed. “It doesn't matter now. She stopped once I came to Hogwarts.” He smiled remembering how she cowered before Hagrid's anger that night when he came to give Harry his letter. Severus took the flannel from his hands and soaped his back, removing the dirt and revealing more of the scars. Severus kissed the nape of his neck. Harry took back the cloth and finished washing before turning toward his partner.

“May I wash your hair for you?” Severus nodded and Harry helped him recline and wet his hair. Harry moved them back to the edge of the tub where he could sit on the submerged ledge. Severus tried not to groan as the boy's fingers worked through his hair and he felt the boy's engorged prick rub against his back. Some aspects of the bond were frustrating, but being touched by the boy was pure pleasure. Harry's strong magic tingled against his skin and drew his own forth, stroking and seducing. If it were possible, his own erection felt even harder as he surrendered to the young wizard's ministrations. Harry added more shampoo and continued to lather, doing his best to wash out the flame retardant crème Severus used on his hair while working. After dipping him back in the water to rinse out the soap Harry handed him a flannel and soap before taking up another and starting on the potions master's back.

Before long, Severus was well washed but distracted by the boy's hot mouth kissing and licking his shoulders and neck. When Harry reached around him and wrapped a small but strong hand around the base of his shaft, Severus couldn't keep his hips from giving an involuntary buck.

“I think you have a very fine cock, Severus. I like the feel of it in my hand. It makes me wonder what it would feel like under my tongue, in my mouth...” the boy nipped at his neck. “In my throat.” Harry's voice was low and filled with promise. He didn't know where the boy learned to talk like that, but it was beyond arousing. “ Do you want to complete the bond here, or go back to the bedroom?”

“The bedroom.” Severus gasped as Harry gave his balls a gentle squeeze. He was not used to being a passive or submissive partner, but what the boy was doing to him was delectable. Severus knew it was partly because of the impending bond, but right now there was little he would deny the wizard. “Have you done this before, Harry?”

“I'm not a virgin. I've done some things. Seen some things. I've read some books too.” It was hard to concentrate on Harry's voice while that soft strong hand kept stroking him so deftly. “I'll do my best to make it good for you, Severus.” When he heard his name drawn out in a long sibilant hiss, he came. Hard. His body shuddered and he collapsed back against his new lover, privately mortified to have gone off so quickly. Well, it has been a while.

As soon as he'd recovered enough Harry helped him from the tub and dried them both with a wave of his hand. Severus raised an eyebrow at the effortless show of wandless magic and Harry shrugged in response.

“My magic is a lot stronger now that Voldemort is dead and the link I had with him is severed. Dumbledore thinks he was leaching my power.”

“So it would seem.” Severus purred. He had always been drawn to power. That was partly why he'd fallen in with the Death Eaters in his youth, and the amount Harry had now was intoxicating. He was still uneasy about the whole situation, but perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to be bonded to this wizard.

Harry shivered and smiled at the older wizard. The man's voice sent chills down his spine. He wondered what Severus would think if he knew how often during puberty Harry had gotten an erection during Potions class while the man was giving a lecture. Harry had tried dating girls, but inside he had known from the start that his attraction was to males. The Weasley twins had taken his virginity back during his third year, and he'd fooled around with Ron once while half drunk after a Quidditch victory party, but he'd still tried dating girls because he felt it was expected of him. Each attempt was a complete disaster. He wasn't unhappy to be bonded to Severus, even if it was very much unexpected. The magic of the bond was helping them along, and things were going well.

Harry guided them both back to their bed, which was now made up with very soft sheets and covered in a down duvet. Dobby had added a few extra pillows for them as well, in addition to lighting a few candles around the small room. Once Severus was settled into their fresh nest, Harry dug into the basket on the floor and retrieved a blue bottle filled with a thick, swirling, pearly liquid that Dumbledore had provided, as well as long padded pouch. He sat the items on the side table before joining his partner. Severus eyed the bottle and smirked.

“Eddleberry's Eaze-all Lube?”

“Dumbledore gave it to me.” Despite the heavy foreplay in the tub, the boy sounded nervous. In a way, Severus found it endearing. Harry was trying so hard for him. “Remus sent along something as well. He said it would make it easier for us.”

When Harry opened the pouch Severus couldn't suppress a snort. There was a long stemmed smoking pipe, and a glass jar filled with dried lime green and orange flower buds. Trust Lupin to give the boy Dragon Weed. Harry opened the jar and he caught the unmistakable scent of the magical cultivar of cannabis. Potent Dragon Weed at that.

“Have you ever smoked Dragon Weed, Harry?”

“No, but I've had regular marijuana. Remus said they were similar, but that the magical version is stronger.” Harry answered absently, intent on breaking up the buds and packing them into the bowl of the pipe.

“My, my. So the Golden Boy isn't as innocent as people think. How shocking.” Severus teased, smirking at the young Gryffindor. Harry just rolled his eyes. “I wonder what else people don't know about their hero.”

“You'd be surprised.” Harry muttered. “Here, do you want the first hit?” he asked, offering the pipe.

“One hit is probably all we'll need. You've never had this before and I haven't had any since I was a student.” Severus took the pipe, pressed his thumb to the rune engraved on the side of the bowl causing the buds within to ignite, and then took a long draw of the pungent purple smoke. He passed the pipe to Harry, and held the smoke in as he reclined on the bed. Beside him Harry copied his motions and lay the pipe aside before stretching out beside him. After a few moments both released plumes of the swirling purple smoke. Harry coughed, and then giggled.

“Wow.”

“You were warned it is stronger than the muggle version.” Severus smiled. He felt the euphoria too, but refused to do anything so undignified as giggle.

“I'll say. Just... wow.” Harry scooted closer and began running his fingers through the trail of hair that led from Severus' bellybutton down to his groin. It was a surprisingly sensual feeling. “Severus?”

“Hmm?” He looked at the boy, but the boy's eyes were focused on his fingers and Severus' rapidly stiffening erection.

“I just wanted you to know, I like you.” It was hard to imagine someone sounded innocent while doing what Harry was doing, but somehow the boy managed it. Severus felt a momentary pang of guilt, but shoved it aside. Guilt couldn't get them out of this situation and would only make things more difficult than they needed to be. “I mean, like, like you. I have for a while.”

“You mean you are attracted to me?” Severus furrowed his brows. “I find that hard to believe. I am not an attractive man.”

“I think you are.” Severus snorted at this pronouncement, but Harry ignored him. “I have since third year, actually. I used to get, you know, hard, in your class sometimes. Listening to you talk. You have a very sexy voice, you know? I'd be sitting there, hard, off in fantasy land, and then you'd call on me and I couldn't think of anything other than hoping you wouldn't figure it out.” Severus laughed. He couldn't help it.

“So that is why you would so often look guilty when I'd call on you. I thought it was because you were plotting to prank Malfoy's cauldron.” Severus chuckled. “The Gryffindor Golden Boy, lusting after his greasy Potions Master. Will wonders never cease?”

“Please don't call me that, Severus. And why wouldn't I? I find you very hot, actually. Tall, pale, those dark brooding eyes, gorgeous cheekbones, and a very sensual mouth.” Harry murmured before leaning down and sucking Severus' nipple between his lips. Severus moaned and cradled Harry's head in this hands, long fingers raked through the unruly raven locks.

“You, Harry Potter, are a very strange boy.” Severus growled. Strange, and enticing. Harry flicked the nipple with his tongue and nibbled on it with gentle pressure before releasing it and smiling up into his lover's face.

“Well, that goes without saying.” Before Severus could reply, Harry shifted lower on the bed and took the head of Severus' prick in his mouth and began to suck, working his tongue over the slit and frenulum.

“Oh fuck! Harry!” Severus fisted his hands in the sheets and arched his back, forcing his cock further into Harry's willing mouth. “Nnnff. Slow down. Ease up or I'll cum too soon.” Harry released the suction before sliding the majority of the shaft into his mouth and tightening his lips. He hummed softly and Severus groaned. “Not. Helping.” he panted. Harry slid his mouth further down until he felt the head lodge at the back of his throat, then raised his head and released the swollen organ. It glistened with his spit, and Harry longed to take it back in his mouth and suck until Severus released his load down the back of Harry's throat.

“Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want to complete the bond now?” Harry licked from base to tip, making Severus shudder. “Whatever you want, Severus. I'm happy to do whatever you want. Just tell me.”

“As much as I'd love to further test your talent for fellatio, I think we should complete the bond. There will be time for everything else later.” Severus' eyes were narrowed, and glittered like volcanic glass in the candle light. In truth he wanted to flip Harry on his stomach and grind him into the mattress, but the magic called for Harry to do the honors.

“Roll over.”

“You have topped before?”

“Yes. Roll over.” With some trepidation, Severus complied. Harry summoned the lube and liberally coated his cock before drizzling some down the cleft of Severus' arse. He traced slim fingers through the oil and began to massage the tight puckered orifice between the pale cheeks. He slipped one finger through the tight, grasping ring, eliciting a harsh gasp from his partner. When he began to work the finger in and out, Severus pushed back against him. “Have you bottomed before, Severus?”

“No.” Severus grunted. He didn't want to admit it, but Harry's movements were very much turning him on. The finger slipping in and out, crooking this way and that, felt remarkably good. Harry began to insert another finger and he clenched around it in a moment of panic. A wave of stinging pain shot through him and he cried out.

“Easy, Severus. Relax. I'll go slow as I can.” Harry stilled his questing fingers and kissed the back of the man's tense neck. “Up on your knees now, alright?”

Harry kept his fingers inside the man as he raised himself onto his knees, then eased Severus' legs further apart. With his free hand, Harry began to knead the muscles in his partner's lower back. He felt Severus begin to relax and began to slip his fingers deeper inside before making a scissoring motion, stretching as gently as he could.

“Stroke your cock for me, Severus. It will help.” the boy whispered in his ear. Severus shivered and obeyed. “Think about how it felt when I sucked you. I wanted to take you all the way down my throat, Severus. I love the way you taste.”

“Merlin... you sound like such a trollop.” he whined, barely noticing when Harry added a third finger to his hole.

“Do you like that? Do you want me to be your slut, Severus? Let you fuck my mouth? I'll be yours if you'll be mine.” Harry hissed. Severus shouted something inarticulate and shoved back against the fingers invading him, finally loose enough to enjoy the jabbing appendages. “I think you're ready for my cock. What do you say? Belly, or back?”

“I want to watch your face.” Severus whispered, ashamed of how much he was enjoying the dominance Harry was beginning to display. He had never submitted to anyone, and the fact that he liked doing so for Harry Potter thrilled and confused him. He turned onto his back and drank in the image of lust the boy presented, glimpsing, if only for a moment, the man he would surely become. Harry stuffed two pillows under Severus' bottom and then raised the man's legs up before pushing them back towards his chest.

“Hold your legs back for me, Severus. At least at first. Once I'm in all the way you can rest them on my shoulders.” Severus wrapped his arms around his legs, behind the knees, and drew them further back, opening himself to his mate as much as he could. When he felt Harry press the tip of his rigid penis against his now well prepared entrance, he closed his eyes and willfully drifted with the euphoria of the Dragon Weed. Harry pressed in slowly, inch by agonizing inch, splitting him wide. Tears leaked from Severus' eyes but he managed to hold in the sob that wanted to escape his throat. The pain burned, and he couldn't help but grimace.

Once Harry was buried deep in his lover's flesh he leaned forward and wiped away the man's tears with his thumbs. Then he captured Severus' lips in a tender kiss which deepened and soon became heated. Severus bit at his lips and devoured Harry's tongue, sucking and nibbling as he went. Harry's cock twitched inside it's hot velvet prison and both men moaned. Severus heard Harry utter a spell under his breath, and suddenly the pain began to fade and he felt his muscles unclench.

“Better?” Harry asked, pulling away, looking at him with concern.

“Yes.”

Harry smiled, and began to stroke the hard cock of the man beneath him, keeping his own hips still to allow Severus to further adjust to the rather large organ piercing his body. The boy showed a remarkable amount a flexibility when he bent down and licked the weeping tip. Severus wondered what else the young wizard might be able to do.

“Move, Harry. I'm ready.” Harry didn't need to be told twice. He slid out slowly before easing back in, all the way to the base of his cock. Severus grunted and his fingers dug into the backs of his legs, but he didn't complain.

“Gods... do you know how hard it is to hold back? Looking at your face, watching you pant, seeing you spread open for me. All I want to do is pound into you so hard you can't even catch your breath.” Harry growled. He squeezed Severus prick and stroked the reddening flesh harder, all the while slowly increasing the speed of his thrusting hips. He shifted his angle and Severus felt stars explode behind his eyes as Harry's cock raked over his prostate. The bundle of nerves sent shocks of pleasure through his entire body and the man threw his head back and screamed Harry's name. “That's it, Severus! Let go!”

And he did. Harry rammed into him again and with each wave of pleasure the Slytherin tossed his head from side to side, as if in denial of the intensity of what was happening to his body. He felt the magic coursing between them and knew the bond was immanent. Harry's movements were becoming frantic and Severus let go of his legs and grasped the younger man's arms where they were braced beside the body of his supine lover. Nails dug into the arms of the seeker, drawing blood, but Harry hardly noticed.

“Want you to cum for me, Severus.” he panted, rocking faster, angling to hit the man's sweet spot yet again. Ropes of the hot white liquid jetted onto Severus stomach and his body shook and writhed with the orgasm. Magic rushed into his center from Harry's core and grasped his heart. Harry felt the magic shoot through his lover and back into himself and his entire body went rigid as he came, spilling his own heated seed into the man's well used body. “Yes!” he cried and collapsed over his mate, well sated and wrung out. Their magic tingled over their sweat drenched bodies, marking one another, before settling back beneath their skin.

Severus gazed at his bonded through half lidded eyes, sore, but entirely satisfied with their first time together. He could feel Harry's prick begin to soften and wilt inside him, and was amazed that he missed the burning fullness of the organ, and was already planning future pleasures with new and varied positions. His Harry was an incredible lover, but there was so much more Severus could teach him. They hadn't lasted all that long this time, but the future held limitless possibilities. He traced his fingers over Harry's lovely young face, making the boy smile though he had yet to reopen his eyes. This being belonged to him now, just as he belonged to him. It wasn't an unpleasant thought at all. Severus smiled.

Harry finally opened his eyes and grinned back at his Severus when he saw the genuine smile on the older man's lips. He smiled so infrequently that it warmed Harry's heart that he had caused the soft expression to grace the usually stoic features of his Potions Master. He pushed himself off his lover, allowing his now flaccid penis to finally slip free its hot little haven. Lowering Severus' legs, Harry pulled the pillows from beneath him, and dropped a light playful kiss on each knee. He waved a hand and left them fresh, clean, and dry. Magic was so useful, and now they didn't have to get back up to bathe again. Harry lay beside his bonded, shoulder to shoulder, exhausted, but completely happy.

“You have a real gutter mouth on you, Harry. Where on Earth did you learn to speak in such a salacious manner?”

“Fred and George have a huge collection of gay erotica and don't mind lending it out.”

“The Weasley twins are gay?”

“How do you think I lost my virginity?”

“To both of them? Simultaneously?”

“Mmmhmm. Walked in on them going at it in the changing room after practice. Somehow I got dragged into the middle of it. Literally. I learned to top and bottom at the same time.”

“You never have normal experiences, do you?”

“Not really, no.”

“Anyone else I should know about?”

“Ron, but just the once. He's not actually gay. We were drunk and he wanted laid and wasn't fussy.”

“Just how many Weasleys have you slept with?”

“That's all.”

“That's more than enough.”

“Look at it this way, at least I come to you with enough experience to make it worth your while. I mean, really, what would you do with a blushing virgin? I'd bore you if I was.”

“Point taken.”

“This has got to be the weirdest pillow talk ever. Are you going to regale me with your past conquests now?”

“Considering they were all Death Eaters, you probably don't want to know.”

“Please tell me Malfoy isn't included on that list.”

“Harry, difficult though it may be for you to comprehend, I do have standards. Besides, fop though he is, Lucius is straight.”

“Severus?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“Even though we were tricked into it, I am glad we're bonded.”

“I admit being your bond mate is not as onerous a task as I might once have believed.”

“You're such a sweet talker.”

“Go to sleep, Brat.”


End file.
